


A Universal Language

by ambyr



Category: Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: Communication, Con Artists, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tilts her glass sideways: maybe. He takes it for a yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Universal Language

“You know,” Stephen says once, speculatively, while they sit sipping wine, “Now that Bang Bang’s on board--you are sticking around, aren’t you?”

She tilts her glass sideways: maybe. He takes it for a yes.

"--we should run a job in Tokyo. Two gaijin businessmen worth millions, you the wronged woman out for revenge: what do you think?”

She thinks she’ll travel the world with them until they bore her, playing their games in Vienna and Santiago and Johannesburg. But Tokyo is her refuge. Tokyo is home.

Some moments call for unambiguous gestures. She empties her glass over his head.


End file.
